Flames of Cosmos
by Ether-Aster
Summary: Jellal Fernandez is a masterpiece of art,but they're all hues of the same Scarlet.A series of Jerza drabbles
1. Scarlet

Disclaimer: Fairy tail is owned by Hiring Mashima.

He remembered the day hhe named her like it was yesterday.

The sky was smitten with darkness and there she sat looking at it,knees hugging her chest,rags barely covering her shivering body,hair shining under the stars she was engrossed in.

Sweat and dirt stuck to her form like a second skin and yet he believed her spirit was the brightest of them all.

An exchange of names was transpiring between them and when Shou and Wally turned to her expectantly,she just shook her head and claimed she knew remembered nothing about herself except her name Erza.

And so he went up and touched her flaming red hair and named her Scarlet.

_Like a fierce rose blooming in a meadow of darkness._


	2. Hope

**Here's another chapter.**

**I didn't get any reviews on the last one,then again I published it only yesterday.**

**Anyways,leave a review.They mean more to me than you might think.**

**Originally wanted to make it 100 words but I got carried away.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

Sometimes,she wonders why she helps him.

After all the torture and heartbreak he's put her through,why does she still help him?

He killed Simon,almost killed her,put her friends in fatal danger,lied to her and she is _still _willing to help him.

_Still _willing to help him out of the darkness that has surely consumed his entire life.

She doesn't understand why.

_He was possesed,_her mind says_,he wasn't himself._

She always tries to convince herself that that was the most logical explanation.

But her heart knows the truth.

It knows the truth but still wants to believe the lies.

It has to.She doesn't want it to shatter again.

Because there is _always _going to be a spark of hope under her emotionless mask and it will _always _be ignited by his smile.

Her heart yearns for _that _warmth.

But it's all a cobweb of lies and she's bound to get stuck.

His fire is burning inside her and soon it will burn _her._

And with her,the masquerade of lies she's deceived herself to believe.

The truth will shatter her like glass and she'll see what she's been keeping her faith in.

A false promise of freedom and happiness that doesn't even exist to begin with.

**Reviews are appreciated.Critisicm is welcome.**


	3. Truths and Lies,Wrongs and Rights

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

They were going to escape,actually.

Leave the wretched place where they first met and first lived their nightmares.

The plan wasn't that tough and no guard had yet caught them and they dared to hope for freedom when everything till now had just been shadows.

But then everything went wrong.

One little miscalculation burned their hopes and even though they did _nothing_ wrong,the guards needed _someone _to blame.

So she stepped up with a smile that tried to be less broken than it already was to spare anybody else the pain.

Two noticed the quiver in her voice but only one was able to save her.

And in the process he lost himself.

Lies spread faster than truth,but he was too deep in the dark too notice the difference.

The others knew everything was wrong,even when they followed his commands wordlessly,because nothing was going the way it should.

And how did they know that?

Because he wasn't supposed to lie and she wasn't supposed to leave.

**Thank you for reading!****I take requests so if you have any, leave them in the comment section or just PM me.**


	4. Silence

**Here's another drabble.****Thank you all for the reviews on Hope.They made my day.****Somebody a****sked me to make this longer,but since they're drabbles,i have to keep it within the word limit.****I'm**** working on another one-shot which is hopefully longer. I'll publish it sometime next week.****Disclaimer: Fairy tail is owned by Hiro Mashima**

Everyday,he goes to the hill to call out her name.

At the hill where he barely managed to put together a stone grave in the last few years.

It's seven years after she left this world and ever since she did,time for him has just been fleeting moments of desperately wishing for the same wish he doesn't deserve,hoping for something that isn't going to happen no matter how hard he cries.

He kneels down and whispers her name,knowing he's never going to hear her say his.

The gusts of wind are turning into a hailstorm now,slapping him for thinking he could _ever_ stand in the darkness without her light.

And now he _knows _he can't.

Everyday,he goes to the hill to call out her name.

And everyday he hears what he's always heard.

_Silence_

**Reviews**** are appreciated.Criticism is welcome.**


	5. Fire and Water

**This took longer than I expected. Sorry.**

They were like fire and water.

She,the fire that could be a light in the dark or the flames on a corpse, the one everyone's afraid of and who's afraid of nothing.

Then he,the water that can drench the life out of her that can cause her to drown in her own flames,that can cause her to decrease her life to the state of ashes.

And even though together they nothing but_ shatter_ each other,water will _always _find a way back to fire.

Because they had always been a contradiction. Always the opposite of their other half.

But the most contradictory people make the greatest of stories.

And perhaps that is why star-crossed love is so dangerous.

It either fittes you like the most crucial piece of the puzzle or it destroys you like a storm that has been calm for too long.

But now,as their tongues dance to a rhythm only they can follow,the night consumes the sun whole and by the time they are lying next to each other,breathless,the stars crinkle down with delight.

Because sometimes,against fate,even star-crossed lovers can have their way.


	6. Dreams and Nightmares

"Erza"

It's a sinister kind of joy that spreads inside her body like wildfire as he says her name.

His hands close around hers and he guides them over his torso: brushing across his abdomen, towards his chest,lightly running along his neck,his adam's apple,before finally reaching his lips. He places a gentle kiss on her knuckles,eyes never leaving hers.

The movement makes her tense,yet somehow she feels safe. His mystery and complexity always appealed to her.

His voice is the same as it was in her dreams.

_"Scarlet"_

No,it was the same in her nightmares,too.


	7. The Truth About Your World

Under the starry sky,you dream of a different world.

A world where the rarest flowers bloom and you wake amidst birdsong. Where kindness is as common as dust and love is more than just a wish. A world where _she _and you-

But then,you just stop.

You stop,because what you want isn't the truth.

You stop,because this is the truth:

Birds are nowhere in sight and the only flowers here are dead. The people are malicious and impatient and uncaring-everything which you've made the sole purpose of your existence to erase-and demons dance in everyone's mind. It might as well be Hell's incarnation because the only happily ever after you'll find here is in Fairy tales.

That's the truth about your world.

And the truth about your love?

_It's nothing more than a mistake._


	8. Their Heaven

_This is hel__l._

Flames lick at their naked bodies and dust clings to their faces like glue as the air smells increasingly of burning flesh and blood. Inky smoke stretches across the sky like the putrid water in the puddles which are more visible than any of the charcoaled land.

They look at the ground,the water,the sky,the fire,and then finally into each other'

eyes.

An endless void stares back.

_This is heaven._

There is a sudden spark of electricity, a newfound current lighting up their veins, and they're in each other' arms, icy breaths fanning their faces.

The air is sizzling around them, heat permeating from seemingly everywhere, and they think maybe this is it.

This is the paradise they were searching for in the tower of Heaven. This is the freedom they yearned for on that corrupted Earth.

_This is their heaven in hell._


	9. In All The Things He Never Said

Somehow everything I write turns into angst. This is definitely more than 100 words.

* * *

It was funny, really, how long Erza had waited for Jellal to say three simple words she had heard a thousand other times.

On her worst nights, she'd blaze with supressed anger, and that rage would take her to the lips of strangers-make me forget- people who'd said what she wanted to hear in breathless kisses, in bundles of roses(they haunt her nightmares in blood), in shimmery ribbons and strawberry chocolate-I cannot forget.

But actions speak louder than words.

Maybe if she wasn't so focused on herself, she would have seen how the heaviest boulders always rested on his shoulders, and she was only required to carry small rocks.

Maybe if she wasn't so focused on herself, she would have seen how he pushed himself into a lacrima intended for her, how he became his own sacrifice.

Maybe if she wasn't so focused on herself when the rune knights came, she would have seen his small smile from back then, a reminder that he had not completely lost himself.

He had not completely lost her, either.

But maybe if her eyes weren't leaking tears and her heart wasn't shuddering with every breath, she'd have seen the words were there.

They were there in all the things he never said.

* * *

Yeah, I realize I got lazy around the end. I plan to start a Jerza multi-chapter story sometime this week,in the City Hero universe, so look out for that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
